


Paper Hearts

by 20ishKdramatrash



Category: GomGom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ishKdramatrash/pseuds/20ishKdramatrash
Summary: She already gave up but destiny won't allow it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Paper Hearts

Christmas Day, 2019

Min-ha was sitting by the window of a famous steakhouse waiting for Prof. Yang's reply. She asked him to have dinner with her, yes, it was a long shot but she gave it a try anyway. Who knows, maybe her perseverance will sway him. She's feeling anxious while repeatedly glancing at the screen of her phone, then suddenly he's typing. Oh my god! Min-ha thought. She can feel the butterflies on her stomach, the anticipation is killing her. "Have dinner with your friends." Min-ha stared at her phone for what seems like an eternity before snapping back to reality. "Wow, I got rejected again." Min-ha muttered to herself. She then smiled while letting out a sigh. Tonight is not her night after all. She gazed at the window and longingly watch couples pass by. 

December 26, 2019  
"It's a brand new day! Merry Christmas everyone!" Min-ha was her usual bubbly self when she went inside Prof. Yang's outpatient clinic. "Did you have a good time with your friends?" Prof. Yang asked her as she was reading the charts of their patients. Min-ha looked at his direction and smiled brightly. "Of course Professor!" 

After the consultation and rounds, Min-ha excused herself and went to the rest room. The tears she was trying so hard to hold in is now streaming down her face. She was hurt by his refusal but she won't let him see it, instead she would always put on a smile and pretend that it was okay. She doesn't have any right to hold anything against him. He was clear that he's not interested to date anyone at this time, but her heart won't listen. She ended up doing things without even thinking about the repercussion of her actions. In the end, it was her who always end up feeling hurt. "I should really stop." Min-ha told herself.

Days swiftly pass by and it was already Valentine's Day. Min-ha didn't notice until someone handed her a box of chocolate. She was confused and also a bit giddy, it's every girls dream to receive chocolate on Valentine's Day. "Is this really for me?" Min-ha asked Gyeo-ul. Her friend nodded and looked at the new GS resident. "It was from him." Gyeo-ul said. Min-ha smiled sweetly and pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ears. For the first time in a while she felt really happy. This handsome resident just made her day.

She was hopping and skipping while going to Prof. Yang's office. She feels elated and was even humming a melody while reading the charts. Nurse Seo teased her due to this. "Our Dr. Chu is very happy today. Let me guess, you received chocolates am I right?" Min-ha could only smile and hide her blushing face. Nurse Seo teased her even more. Then Prof. Yang entered the clinic. "Why are you so happy?" he asked. Nurse Seo answered for her, and Dr. Yang looked at Min-ha and asked, "Do you like chocolates? I'll buy you some." He said it casually that Min-ha couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She blinked a few times before looking at Prof. Yang. "Are you serious Prof? You will buy me chocolates?" Min-ha asked, hope is already surfacing in her heart. Prof. Yang nodded and smiled at her. Just like that and she's back in the game!

**Author's Note:**

> GomGom fanfics are so rare I have to make one! Tho this is very short but I hope you like it :)


End file.
